In Her Shoes
by PeaceLoveandLife
Summary: Shortly after discovering that she's pregnant, Destiny turns to the one person she thinks will be able to provide her with support, help and most of all, understanding. THREE-SHOT/possible MULTI-CHAPTER FIC.


Hi readers! Since this is my first fanfiction, allow me to introduce myself. I go by KT :) I've been registered and reading on this site since the summer of 2011. With my busy schedule, I was unsure whether to post the story at first, but eventually decided to go for it. The overall plot for it is an idea that I've had practically since Destiny's pregnancy was first mentioned on the show, I just never got around to taking the thought further and creating a story for it. I know, 'Why the nearly YEAR-long wait?' Let's just say being a Bio major doesn't leave much time for...anything, really. Hahaha

Enjoy!

In Her Shoes

7-24-2011

As Destiny Evans sat in her favorite booth at the Buenos Dias Café, sipping on a cup of hot tea and randomly checking the time on her phone, she was reminded of the events that occurred the last time she was here.

_*flashback*_

_About halfway through her breakfast with Shaun and Vivian, the carefree morning took a drastic turn, at least for Destiny. Unbeknownst to everyone, but more importantly Shaun and Vivian, Destiny is pregnant. Although she only found out a couple of days prior, today she was beginning to experience what she assumed were serious food cravings. _

_Quick to blame her sudden change in appetite on constantly stressing over Matthew's injury/condition, Shaun and Vivian brushed it off in favor of a new topic: TEEN PREGNANCY. Vivian went on to explain that she would be teaching a class at Llanview Clinic about Teen Pregnancy and wondered if Destiny would be interested in volunteering. She mentioned that although Destiny is a good kid; excellent student, hardworking, the reality of it all is that she is as accessible as anyone else._

_After that, it didn't take much to turn Destiny into a nervous wreck. Soon she found herself rushing off to the bathroom, praying that she wouldn't puke in front of the entire restaurant. Minutes later, she returned to the table where Shaun and Vivian appeared to be leaving. __**Seriously? Too lucky**_,_ she thought to herself as she reached the table, lifting her head and finally allowing herself to look into her brother's eyes as he asked if she was alright. _

_Once he left, it was just her and Vivian. Ordinarily this wouldn't bother Destiny at all. She likes Vivian and thinks she's great for Shaun, but she couldn't help feeling that there were other reasons as to why Vivian was continuing on with the conversation about her Teen Pregnancy course._

"_Destiny, I'm here if you ever need to talk," said Vivian._

"_About Matthew?" asked Destiny in yet another attempt to deflect the attention she believed Vivian was trying to give her._

"_About anything."_

_**Damn, **__Destiny thought of her now failed attempt. After an awkwardly tense silence, the only thing Destiny could think to do was leave._

"_Yeah….I'm going to go now." __**Smooth Des, real smooth.**_

"_Okay, sure I understand. I'll see you later." Said Vivian as Destiny headed for the door. _

_Destiny exited the restaurant but stopped abruptly once she was outside, and shook her head. __**So much for a peaceful breakfast with the family.**_

_*End flashback*_

Destiny took comfort in the fact that today's brunch at the Buenos Dias would go differently.

"Hi doll. How's your tea?" The waitress asked as she gave Destiny a warm smile.

"Fine, thank you." Destiny replied as she returned a sweet yet shy smile to the older woman standing next to her.

"Great. Did you need anything else, Honey?"

Before Destiny could answer, her attention was drawn to a girl short in stature, very petite with blonde hair. They exchange small smiles as the girl made her way over to the booth where Destiny was seated. Destiny turned her attention back to the waitress.

"Yes, thank you. I'll have another cup of tea with lemon, a slice of banana bread and a glass of water please."

"Sure thing," said the red-headed waitress. She gave another smile and was on her way.

Having now reached the table, the girl remained standing as she smiled at Destiny again, clearly communicating with her eyes in fear that her words might fail her. The last thing she wanted was to upset Destiny by saying the wrong things. She knew that as of now Destiny was relying on her and her alone, a fact that both honored and terrified the young girl.

She felt great knowing that Destiny trusted her enough to come to her in her time of need, but given the nature and severity of the….situation, the girl didn't know if Destiny making the choice not to tell anyone else was the wisest way to go about it.

But she understood.

She'd personally been through the whirlwind of fear and confusion known commonly as "teen pregnancy," and initially reacted similarly, which is the main reason Destiny found it so easy to contact her the previous evening asking to speak with her this morning.

She knew that the best way to help Destiny was to show her support.

And that's exactly what Starr Manning was going to do.


End file.
